oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Princess
Princess Princess is the of the Black Sea Pirates and the princess of . Daughter of a long line of revolutionaries, the Okama princess is also known for his unrival beauty and irefutable claim for fame. Princess lived his life without a single soul rejecting his smallest wish. Every soul within the kingdom catered to his desires out of an extreme admiration and love. And those who dared to stand against his will gained an immense fear after witnessing the ancient form of martial forms passed down Kamabakka Kingdom. Although he lived a seemingly perfect life, Princess yearned for something no matriarch could ever acquire. A completed sense of adventure; to live to such an extent that entire novels could be written about his exploit. Only until he lived his grandiose dream and acquired the fame and fortune of a Pirate King could he potentially obtain the crown. Princess Princess's ideology often clashes with that of the current Queen Lieselotte. Whereas the Queen is not afraid of sacrificing citizens and god given rights for success and victory, Princess believes that the Queen must possess enough power to defend the Queendom singlehandily. Innocent blood should never spill, even if it means the Queens head rolls across the throne room. Princess is a chivalrous Queen, an ironic aspect noted by her future captain. In order to obtain the resources necessary to become a Queen able to stand against the King of Pirates and World Government, Princess knew he required physical and spiritual might which surpassed his own beauty. And such he pushed himself through both Bride Training and other forms of training so that he would surpass his human limitations. Soon Princess Princess realized a power that would allow him to even stand against the current queen, Lieselotte; but he still lacked the resources to truly obtain the throne. Princess Princess would need to follow in the Queen's steps, travel across the world and gain similar experiences. It seemed hopeless, as all who passed through the island failed to impress the Princess. They were either pathetically fragile or extremely seflish. Not until the Ebony Swordsman appeared and captured his heart did Princess Princess find a chance to sail across the seas. After their fateful encounter, he became the first member of the newly established Black Sea Pirates and the First Mate. Princess Princess is often noted as the Maiden with the Largest Heart. Appearance Inhabitants of the Momoiro Island are known for their unimaginable beauty, a femanine aura which surpasses the bearish warriors of Amazon Lily. Kamabakka Kingdom is a kingdom of maidens whose hearts can melt the coldest winter island. However, even among flowers, Princess Princess is a maiden with a heart that causes the sun to blush in his presence. As a child, Princess drowned in waves of jealousy from surrounding citizens and a few travelers blessed enough to stand in his presence. His childhood beauty was enough to bring foreigners to vomit from an inability to comprehend such a heavenly radiance. Princess's deep voice complimented his presence, long purple hair which touched the small of his back and bounced with each step. There were days he wore it straight, days he kept it curly and some where it was wavy. Each style bringing more suitors from farther islands. He kept his wardrobe simple, normal dresses and robes to captivate the essence of his godliness. As he grew older and succeeded the Bride Training, Princess Princess's body transformed into the definition of perfection. Princess Princess is the epitome of feminine beauty. Her first step on Amazon Lily was said to put all the false maidens to shame. It was believed to have caused Salazar to faint. His body towers among normal humans, with muscles sculpted from marble. His smile is etched into a chisel jaw and solid cheek bones. Princess possesses eyes that can steal the hearts of the most hardened criminal. He keeps his hair in a curly fall that hangs slightly above his middriff, shining brightly between his pants and tight blouse that hugs his solid chest. Princess's muscular frame almost burst from his tight clothing. His mesmerizing abs are tainted with two crossed scars obtained from his days going through the Bride Training. Personality Princess Princess is the prime example of the royal Okama heritage of the Kamabakka Island. He has spoken with the screeching voice of a tropical bird from birth, which grew into a deep cocktail comprised of a starving belly and elonged pronounciation. He is the definition of dramatic, overreacting to situations which he can easily take care of. Princess often acts as the damsel in distress, even after being classified as the second strongest member of the Black Sea Pirates. During his tenure as princess, Princess Princess was known for a kindness that surpassed his unimaginable beauty. He took care of his loyal subjects and made sure every member of the kingdom was happy. He drew out the inner maiden of everyone, even foreigners who found themselves trapped on the island. His heart as a maiden was so pure that he kept a Sea-King from attacking with a single wink. Okama from across the world idolized the ultimate Okama, the Princess capable of destroying Amazon Lily with his heart alone. Overall Princess Princess grew up with a powerful heart, one that was said to be incorruptable. His devotion to Kamabakka Kingdom would have lead him to stand against the entire World Government if it meant to. Princess believes that love is the strongest emotion the human body can produce, so much so, he debats that all other emotions are the product of a lack or abundance of love. Regardless he claims that love is the foundation of his being, an emotion that guides every action he takes. Those who are blessed with the Princess's righteous love will be protected from the most vile evil. He even gloats that he once turned a horrendous murderer to a religious monk through a simple kiss on the cheek. Above all else, Princess prefers to solve the world's problem through love and comprehension. However Princess has an immense love for battle, a dark enjoyment of combat that attracted Salazar's interest. While he would prefer to use love as a solutoin, Princess is also the first to charge into battle. As a survivor of the Bride Training, Princess started to enjoy the most hopeless situation; displaying a horrifying love for odds that are obviously against him. As with other members of the Black Sea Pirates, Princess hates the idea of slavery and thinks the perfect companion of love is an absolute freedom. He despises the World Government for their support of the slave industry and thinks those who trade living creatures for profit should lose their own freedom. Princess has claimed that even animals should never be enslaved, only serving mankind upon their whim. He enjoys liberating slaves and offering them asylum within Kamabakka Kingdom where the maidens will pamper them until they are capable of returning home. And should they lack a home, he will personally give them citizenship. Although few accept such a gracious offer, Princess's kindness has lead to the freedom of hundreds. He has used his kingdom's own military to fight back the Navy when they approach the island's parameters. Princess's pureness calms the fear filled hearts of freed slaves. Princess Princess loves all the members of the Black Sea Pirates, going as far as calling them his new family. Even though he is a princess, the young Okama prefers to sail the seas with his family as opposed to ruling his kingdom. Princess's main goal however, is to create the largest novel comprised of thousands of stories. Relationship Black Sea Pirates As the first member of the Black Sea Pirates, Princess Princess of course holds a great respect for the success of the dreams of each individual member. While his goal is to acquire power and experiences through an unbelievable tale, Princess Princess has grown to love his pirate crew personally. Beyond a desire to help his kingdom, Princess often notes that his love for the crew is a selfish wish. One that does not involve matriachies and other foolish political games. However his love does not mean he is easily welcoming towards potential members of the Black Sea Crew. Princess Princess's expectations for the Black Sea Pirates are actually exceptionally high. He is extremely tough when it comes to new members joining. Not only does he expect a burning passion and ambition, he also requires power and strength in some form of combat or an immense intelligence. Overall the extremeness of Bride Training has hardened his spirit enough to never accept failure from himself or others. Princess Princess is deeply loved by the Black Sea Crew, even though they often yell at him for his extravagent nature. He is often the source of comedy and the second last to give up, hence his deep friendship with Salazar; two members who often compete on who'll last the longest in the toughest situation. While Jacquotte is considered the Captain's second hand in terms of a personal relationship, Princess Princess is the of the Black Sea crew and thus the next in line to control the Black Sea Pirates. When certain task involve splitting up, Salazar often takes his wife and leaves Princess as the temporary captain in control; citing that his power is closest to the captain's. Salazar Jacky D Caesar Black Enemies Lieselotte Abilities and Powers Princess Princess is a dangerous warrior whose might has proven his claim to the throne. Although he chose to live the life of a pirate, none of the other Kamabakka council members dare to stand against his will, partly through admiration but mainly from an immense fear. Upon combatting against Salazar, the future captain realized that Princess Princess's appearance was nothing more than a facade. His might is enough to warrant the respect of several high ranking military officers, who fear stepping upon the ship of the Black Sea Pirates. He was able to defend merchants against Sea Kings and even bring a few to feed the less fortunate. Among thousands of martial artist, Princess Princess was one of few to pass the Bride Training, and the only one to do so within a single stroke without failure. Princess Princess's heart is so pure and powerful that it developed into the rare conqueror's power, Haoshoku Haki. But alongside the unique power formed within his chest, Princess Princess gained an immense willpower; which helped him fight through the intense Bride Training. One that allowed him to withstand the horrific power exhibited through Salazar. He is said to have withstood the pressures of several military officers and continued fighting with horrific wounds. Princess Princess is one of the current Queen candidates of Kamabakka Kingdom, and thus possesses diplomatic powers unique to a monarchy. Although he chose to live his life as a pirate, Princess Princess still wields him power as the head of her kingdom; allowing him to manuever through specific obstacles and even clear the Black Sea Pirates of certain situations. Princess Princess learned the secrets of the Death Wink, a powerful blast of pressurized air sent forward through winking his eye. The force is strong enough to send a massive Marine ship tumbling over its side, drowning the sailers atop the boat. His Death Wink was enough to trouble Salazar, who went skipping across the surface of the sea for miles after blocking it with Tizona. Among the members of the Kamabakka Kingdom, Princess Princess is fully knowledgeable of the Attack Cuisine; ultimately enhancing both his physical and mental capabiliites. He is strong enough to match against small Giants without breaking a sweat and defend his ship against a barrage of cannonballs. Physical Abilities and Fighting Style Princess Princess is considered the polar opposite of his Captain, Salazar, who focuses primarily on speed and precision. Instead, Princess exhibits an extreme usage of unrivaled physical power and durability. He demolishes enemies and leaves destruction burning in the paths upon which he traverses. He can break through iron defenses, halt ships from advancing and destroy seemingly indestructible weapons of the World Government. Princess's offensive prowess is enough to punch directly through a massive steel door several inches deep, albeit at the expense of a few minor injuries. Princess states that he often trains using a combination of physical and mental exorcies amplified by the usage of Attack Cuisine. Princess Princess's usage of Attack Cuisine, obtained through completing the Bride Training successfully, has pushed his body beyond human limitations. His defensive prowess allowed him to survive a battle with the Giant Caesar Black, although Black was holding back exponentially. However, when combined, Black Sea Pirates was able to steal a Warship from an idle fleet. He is known for using his physical body for defense, even withstanding attacks in order to protect those closest to him. His pain tolerance is often cited as legendary, for his willpower causes him to ignore damage inflicted upon him. Princess Princess is a controlled brawler by nature, one that prefers to exchange fist as opposed to using weaponry but does not lose control in a manner similar to Black. Princess practices a form of that uses palm thrust and Karate chops to inflict massive damage. His style of martial form is considered a hard style meant on demolishing the bodies of his targets. It follows the philosophy that everything contains a skeleton, an innter structure that serves as the foundation of its existence. Through the immense force of a perfected palm thrust, Princess is able to destroy his targets from the inside and inflict irepairable damage. The effectiveness of this newfound Kenpo can be used in a defensive manner, forming barriers against oncoming attacks. However, such a martial form required sharpening his body so that it can withstand massive damage. Unfortunately, the controlled nature of his Kenpo decreases the output of his strikes drastically, sacrificing power for conscious control. It is a form of a restrained destruction which could potentially rival the halfling Giant. Haki Haoshoku Haki Princess Princess is the purest maiden with the largest heart of the Kamabakka Kingdom and thus, his willpower surpasses all the subjects he command. Princess has the softness to see through the suffering of others with a single glance or command them with his absolute word. However, beyond all else is an unsurmounable beauty that can cause others to faint with a single glance. An absolute beauty that forces others to fall from the slightest sight... History Trivia *